


The Holidays With You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [36]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah reminds Hayley she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holidays With You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about seven months after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers for that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for prompt #439 'Season.'

Rebekah and Hayley were walking through the French Quarter hand-in-hand when they passed by a shop with a window display of elaborate Halloween costumes. As they stopped to admire the display, Rebekah asked Hayley “Have you decided what you want to dress Hope up as for Halloween?”

Getting no answer, Rebekah turned to look at her companion and noticed the far-off appearance in Hayley’s eyes. “Hayley? Are you okay?”

Hayley seemed to snap out of out. “Yeah. It’s just…Halloween is the start of the holiday season, and for me the holidays have always been spent alone.”

Rebekah was quiet for a second, trying to imagine how lonely it must have been to be a teenage runaway during the holiday season. Then she smiled and said “Well, not anymore. You’ve got a daughter and girlfriend who love you very much and can’t wait to spend the holidays with you.”

Hayley smiled.


End file.
